


Cross-fire

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Only for the emo.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; I make no money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> I'm doing my best, but please point out anything I've missed.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny explains a few things to Rachel.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is the 20th chapter of the **Overthinking** series, and follows immediately after the last one. [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/), it's for you, once again *kisses*

After Steve leaves the room, Danny lifts his eyebrows at Rachel and gestures with both hands. "What was that all about? Was it really necessary to subject him to that?"

"I'm sorry, Danny!" Rachel blinks hard and looks away. "I just… I worry about you; about Grace. She obviously cares for him and I'd hate for her to be in the cross-fire if things go wrong between you."

Danny raises his eyebrows and gestures helplessly. "Cross-fire? _Cross-fire_? Rachel…" He stops, licking his lips and closing his eyes to get his bearings for a second. "And you don't think she's in the cross-fire of what's gone wrong between you and me? Rachel, do you have any idea how ridiculous that is?"

"Why is it so ridiculous?" she asks belligerently.

He can't even speak for a moment; he's too amazed at her inability to see what's so obvious to him.

Danny holds up a hand and counts off as he finally starts talking. "For a start, she's seen more arguments between you and me than she needs to, although, thank goodness, we do seem to manage most of them when she's out of earshot. For a second, she's never seen anything like it between Steve and me, and there's no reason she should have to. We argue mostly about work, and _at_ work. Third, you and Stan could split up _again_ ; she'd be in the cross-fire there too. And finally, as _I have already told you_ , Steve and I are planning to stay together. Just because you and I broke up does not mean he and I have to go the same way, or are you _seriously_ telling me it was all my fault that our marriage failed?"

"No, of course not!" Rachel exclaims, "But-"

"But nothing! Even if, by some remote possibility – and God knows it isn't beyond the realms of that, I will admit – if we did break up, I would never, _never_ ," he reiterates, taking a deep breath, "put her in the _cross-fire_ , okay? As I repeatedly tell you, Grace is the most important thing in my life, and there's no way I would allow her near any kind of 'cross-fire'." He uses air-quotes this time, his hands as angry as he is. "Now, can you just let this lie?"

Rachel takes a deep breath, like she's preparing to launch into something, but to his surprise, she just nods. "All right. I do understand how much you love her, Daniel, despite what you may imagine. And… I'm sorry. If you're convinced that your relationship with Steve is made to last, then… I can't argue with that. But if it doesn't…" She trails off, looking at him with the expression she reserves for when she expects she'll be proved right, but will let him have this round.

"If it doesn't?" he asks, unable to let it lie.

She doesn't answer immediately and he lifts his hands questioningly, along with his eyebrows, sure she's got some other piece of wisdom that will just annoy the hell out of him even more than she already has.

She tightens her lips and studies his eyes as she speaks. "If it doesn't, then I know you'll do your utmost to ensure she still gets to see him, if that's what she wants."

Danny's almost completely blown away; he really hadn't expected _that_. He wasn't sure what he'd thought she was going to say, but it sure as hell wasn't anything like that.

"Yes," is all he can get out. He blinks at her several times, and turns away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Please tell me you're still staying for dinner?" she asks from behind him, her voice sounding less than steady.

He turns back and nods, swallowing at the thought of how little he still knows about her sometimes. "As long as you're sure we're still welcome?"

"Of course you are, Danny. And Steve. I'm sorry that I worry so much for my daughter, but… I don't hate you or resent your happiness, despite how things might appear."

"Okay," Danny agrees with a nod, feeling somewhat relieved that things are finishing as easily as this – for now. "Now I need to check that Steve hasn't already left me for fear of this happening every time we come near Grace." He knows he probably shouldn't have said that, but Rachel wasn't exactly holding back earlier, and he really is worried that Steve will have panicked and left the building.

He pushes out of the kitchen and heads into the next room, where he finds Steve and Grace wrapped up in the most heart-warming embrace he's witnessed in far too long a time. He stops dead, emotion still swirling in his head and heart from the argument, and manages a half-smile at Steve as he opens his eyes and sees Danny standing there. Steve's gaze shifts to someone behind him and it's only then, as Grace and Steve slowly move apart, that Danny realises Rachel's followed him.

"Daddy!" Grace exclaims and runs across to throw herself into his arms.

"Hey, Monkey." He crouches down and holds her close, offering Steve a reassuring look as the man straightens up and tries to look like what just happened in the kitchen hasn't affected him.

Danny stands, shifting to hold Grace's hand, and is just thinking to tell her to go wash her hands for dinner when she says, "Uncle Steve was sad, but I gave him a special hug." She looks at her mother and then smiles at Steve. "Was it okay?"

"It was more than okay," Steve tells her seriously, his smile lightening into something much more genuine than the fake one he'd plastered on before. "It helped a lot. Thank you."

Rachel smiles uneasily and tells Grace, "Go and wash your hands, sweetheart. Dinner is almost ready."

Grace bites her lip, offering Steve one more look like she's still not convinced everything's okay and then leaves the room.

Danny glances at Rachel warningly, waiting to see if she has anything to say to Steve. Thankfully, she doesn't disappoint him this time.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, Steve. I know you care for Grace and would never do anything to hurt her. Or Danny. I hope you'll both stay to eat, but I'll understand if you aren't comfortable doing so."

Steve looks slightly stunned, but he nods, sliding a hand into one pocket. "Thank you." His eyes move to Danny, checking for signals. Danny purses his lips and gives the slightest nod. "Of course we'll stay."

"Good." Rachel smiles like she's actually regretting the whole blow-up, and backs out of the room to return to the kitchen, leaving Steve and Danny alone.

Steve takes a long, deep breath and quirks a lop-sided smile at Danny. "Thanks, babe. I don't know what you said to her, but it evidently worked. I was ready to abandon ship until Grace appeared."

Danny narrows his eyes, approaching Steve cautiously. "When you say ship…"

There's a widening of Steve's eyes and it's clear he didn't mean abandoning _Danny_ even before he opens his mouth. "Just here, babe, not _you_."

He holds out a hand and Danny takes it, the panic he'd been on the verge of feeling receding as rapidly as it had arrived. He nods, trying for a smile, but he's still a little frazzled. Steve rubs his thumb against the back of Danny's hand where he's holding it, chewing on the inside of his lip and standing still, one pace away. Danny tilts a frown, trying to decipher Steve's hesitancy, and then he remembers how unsure the man always is about offering comfort – about touching intimately when it's not about sex – and Danny pulls him closer, stepping into his personal space and sliding his arms around Steve.

It's obviously the impetus Steve needs, and he returns the gesture, wrapping himself around Danny and murmuring into his hair, "I'm not leaving you. Not ever, if I can help it."

Danny closes his eyes, the tension melting away as he relaxes into Steve's arms. "Same here, babe. Same here."

~//~


End file.
